The Aristocats 2: Marie's Adventure
by JesusFreak9
Summary: When O'Malley is captured by dogs, it's up for Marie and friends to save the day! Please read and review!


The Aristocats 2: Marie's Adventure  
  
Something's wrong  
  
Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Duchess, and Thomas O'Malley were having their lunch one evening.  
  
"Momma, will we have Edgar's new milk tonight at the celebration?" Toulouse asked, looking up from his milk.  
  
"I suppose," Duchess looked over at Thomas. "Now, what time is it dear?" Thomas checked his watch.  
  
"12:30," He paused. "12:30! I've got to go!" Thomas ran to the Kitty door at the front door. Marie ran after him, with two kittens scattering behind. (A/N: As you probably know Thomas and Duchess are married)  
  
"Daddy, wait for me!" Marie called. Thomas slipped through the door.  
  
"Sorry, honey, I'll be back before the celebration!" Thomas called back as he headed towards the alley. Duchess slowly peeked out from the corner.  
  
"Momma, where is he going?" Berlioz asked. (A/N: Berlioz, in this story, is afraid of mice! Ha, ha, ha-no offence)  
  
"Maybe he's hunting some snacks for tonight," Toulouse thought aloud. He turned his head at Berlioz. "Like, mice."  
  
"AHHH!" Berlioz jumped up and ran outta there! Toulouse giggled a bit.  
  
"Now, Toulouse, don't torture your brother." Duchess said. Marie didn't even hear, she was thinking about Thomas. He had always taken them with him, especially Marie. This was the first time he had gone alone.  
  
O'Malley (Thomas) stopped at a top of a hill to look back at the house, he sighed and made his way to the alley.  
  
When Thomas O'Malley got to the alley he looked around, for Scat Cat and his gang. But suddenly, he heard barks and growls. A pack of dogs appeared, with two farm dogs leading the way.  
  
"CHARGE!" One of them howled. The other one growled at him.  
  
"That's MY line! CHARGE!" O'Malley ran away with a hungry pack of dogs chasing him.  
  
(I'll just call him O'Malley) O'Malley raced down the street, only to find a traffic jam. He looked back, the dogs were catching up! So, he jumped on one of the cars and leaped across the others. The dogs did the same, but fell off when the cars finally started to move.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" O'Malley chuckled as he looked back at the dogs. Suddenly, he bumped into another pack of dogs. He turned to go back the other way, but the other half of the dogs trapped him.  
  
"Well, done," One of the dogs, explained to the other dogs. "Take him away."  
  
Meanwhile, Scat Cat and the gang where writing a new tune to play.  
  
"No, no, it's A then C." Scat Cat explained to the Siamese cat.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to concentrate when O'Malley is being kidnapped!" He responded. They paused, then piled over the window to find O'Malley slowly following a pack of dogs.  
  
"O'Malley? O'Malley being captured by dogs! This is unbelievable!" Scat Cat said, shocked. They quickly got off of the window. "Hmmm, what can we do?"  
  
They kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking, until.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Scat Cat explained jumping up. They huddled as he explained the plan.  
  
A few hours later, it was almost time for the Forth Of July Celebration that Paris usually had. The Aristocats got ready too, but they still were wondering where he could be.  
  
"Momma, when is daddy going to be here?" Marie asked. She had on a light blue bow in her hair with a matching, bigger bow on her collar. Her collar had written on it, "Marie" with her birthstone hanging from it.  
  
"He's STILL looking for mice?" Toulouse complained. He wore a red tie hanging down from his collar, and a little tuxedo covering his soft fur. Berlioz ran under a clothed table, with his nose peeking under the cloth. He had, also, a tuxedo, but his red tie had purple stripes. Duchess frowned at Toulouse.  
  
"Oops." Toulouse covered his mouth with his tiny orange paws. Edgar chuckled as he knelt down beside the table.  
  
"Here, here, take some of my new, fresh milk." He laid the bowl of milk beside the cold and wiggling nose. Berlioz zoomed out from under the table and nearly knocked the bowl over as he quickly finished the milk. "I'll go get some more." Edgar said as he walked away.  
  
"Mmmm, that was good!" Berlioz explained after he licked the last drop of milk.  
  
"Momma, there IS something wrong, he promised he would be here before the celebration, but the celebration is in 5 minutes!" Marie whined. Duchess smiled down at her.  
  
"Now, dear, he may be just a few minutes late,"  
  
"NO! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! AND I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!" Marie ran towards the alley, in the same direction O'Malley went.  
  
"Marie! Marie, darling! Marie!" Duchess called. But it was no use; she was going to find out where O'Malley was no matter what it could take. 


End file.
